


Harry is a Game, Louis Makes It Fun

by defenselesslouis



Category: Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fashion!Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Requited Love, Short & Sweet, bad boy!louis, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesslouis/pseuds/defenselesslouis
Summary: It’s been a month since this little game between the two started and honestly, Harry was the best game ever. Every move he makes, every remark he says, it has Louis on his toes as if he’s begging for more.





	Harry is a Game, Louis Makes It Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of a predictive text prompt my friend gave me (love her mucho omg): 
> 
> “Harry was honestly the best game ever and Louis makes it fun. He did a little bit more than a smile and his lips were shaking.”
> 
> Tell me what you think!

Louis sat back in his chair, leaning back against the wall as he watched Harry enter the classroom. It’s been a month since this little game between the two started and honestly, Harry was the best game ever. Every move he makes, every remark he says, it has Louis on his toes as if he’s begging for more. And of course Louis is the one who makes the whole game fun. 

“Hey Harold, looking rather fetching with that scarf today.” Louis called out with a smirk. Harry was wearing a lavender silk neck scarf that really popped against his creamy skin. Harry looked up and smiled back at Louis before walking towards the boy. 

“Thanks Lewis. You’re looking pretty sinful today with those skinnies.” Harry pointed out Louis’ red skinny jeans causing the boy to blush. He did a bit of a smile and his lips were shaking at the fact that Harry’s nose was almost flush to his own, 

“T-thanks.” Louis managed to choke out before turning away from Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you like it!!


End file.
